metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chozo (language)
I found an image in Google Images when I typed "metroid prime chozo words." It's on the first page. It's from Metroid Database, but I was unable to add the picture. If anyone else could add the picture, then we would have one from Metroid Prime. Metroid Fan 17:20, June 29, 2010 (UTC) How do we know it's Chozo letters on her gunship? Dazuro 04:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :RBX is making this up. He didn't supply any evidence that "similar hieroglyphs are found in Chozodia" and decided to merge these articles without discussion. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 13:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Why are you always lying about me? It's getting annoying. If you look here, you'll see in the image that AS provided that the glyphs are present in Chozodia. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Tell me, which of Other M's glyphs appear in that picture? I don't see any of them. I didn't lie either. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 13:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Do they appear similar to the glyphs that are UMS 9? Yes. Does that indicate that the UMS 9 language on Samus' ship/loading text is Chozo? Yes. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :No, "similar" does not cut it. Those in the foreground don't even use the same 5x5 pixel setup. Fortunately, I have found some of them in the background that aren't immediately obvious. You have to create a solid argument before making a decision on your own next time. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 13:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hm, where have I heard that before... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I've probably asked you several times already. Please keep the discussion to the subject. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 14:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) UMS 9 discussion Note: the following discussion has been preserved from the talk page for UMS 9 (Metroid: Other M), later merged with Chozo (Language), before it became a page again for a different subject that would later become Piece of piano music. How is a written language considered a ship item? And it's stated on the Chozo language page that hieroglyphics by the Chozo are on her ship. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Then remove the speculation. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 16:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The ship was Chozo based, you know. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) This is the Chozo language. It appears on the walls of the Chozo temples in Zero Mission.--AdmiralSakai 18:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :That is speculation as well, RBX. Other factions are said to have contributed to it like the GF, but not Chozo. They are only stated to have built the suit. Her ship is not even seen until the Chozo have disappeared. She has to steal one in the manga. :AS, Provide an image. I don't recall what those hieroglyphs looked like, exactly. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :The most obvious heiroglyphics are also the hardest to see in this picture. Look on the horizontal borders of the fighting chozo picture Samus is standing in front of, where it fades into the darker sections. There are similar patterns on the columns and walls, but they aren't exactly the same as the text- some are much larger: --AdmiralSakai 02:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Possibility of being decor, aside, those are Hieroglyphics by definition. there isn't a great deal of debating to be done, outside of: are they Glyphs? Or Decor? --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]19:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Completely sure they're the language. They are used as a language in Other M, and they also appear as the descriptions for the unknown items on the Status Screen.--AdmiralSakai 23:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC)